


Tactile Approach

by Tonko



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonko/pseuds/Tonko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy likes Usopp's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactile Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as anon for op_fanforall, then reposted on LJ back in 2008. Seems I didn't save the prompt but I suspect it was hair-related!

Luffy's giggle was only a split second of warning before Usopp felt two hands land in his hair. He'd left it uncovered to dry after his bath this afternoon. 

Getting all the mud out after the swamp detour to locate Zoro had taken some time. But Usopp and Nami had collected him in the end, and now Usopp was up on deck with a new bag of pachinko balls, boring out the centers for future use and mostly just enjoying the lack of mud in his overalls, boots and hair.

Luffy was enjoying it too.

"Argh, Luffy, ow!" Usopp protested as Luffy tightened his grip a little too much.

"But I like your hair," Luffy said. He gentled his grip, though, just combing through Usopp's hair with his fingers, and patting it, pressing it down and letting it spring up again. 

"It's just hair," Usopp replied distractedly. He needed to concentrate on getting that last sliver of metal out so that the inside of this ball would be just the right shape. Aha. There.

Luffy let go and flopped onto his back next to Usopp, reaching up this time and twirling ends of Usopp's hair around his fingertips.

"It's your hair," Luffy said, like that was important. "And I like it. It looks cool, and it's curly and fun to touch. It bounces," he added, tugging at some to pull it and then let go.

Usopp dropped the finished pachinko ball into the bag of prepared ones and looked down at Luffy. He was sprawled spread-eagled on the deck, except for the arm up against Usopp's shoulder to reach into his hair. He smiled when Usopp met his eyes, stretching the expression into a huge grin before letting it return to a more relaxed curve of his mouth.

Reaching down towards Luffy's bangs where they were visible below his hat, Usopp brushed his fingers through them, then pushed at the hat enough to slide his hand under it and ruffle the whole smooth, raggedly-cut mess. Nami had trimmed it a few weeks ago, but Luffy had refused to sit entirely (or at all) still, so the result was shorter, but no tidier.

Luffy laughed under his hand, pushing his head up into the touch, and then he sat up. He leaned forward and pushed his hand under one of Usopp's overall straps, unhooking it and sliding his hand down around Usopp's middle.

“And you know what,” Luffy said, “it feels really good on my skin when we're naked.”

Usopp decided the pachinko balls could wait.


End file.
